


Gray

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greece can piss off Turkey in 300 words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

_Genuine knowledge is of the Forms and not of the physical world. There is gray in the marble and gray in the fur of cats. Both are gray, but not the same gray. This is Grayness in its most basic form. Gray cats. I want to pet a gray cat. I want to pet a gray kitty. I want to pet—_

“Come here, you little brat!” There was a large hand on his tunic as he was yanked back from the ledge and lost his view of Athens.

“I’m busy, old man!” Greece growled as Turkey lifted him off of the ground by his sash. He was able to get enough momentum for one solid heel to face impact before the man threw him down angrily.

“Busy, my ass, brat! All you do is sit around, stare at the Parthenon and think about Plutarch.”

“Plato.”

“Whatever!” Turkey leaned over Greece, their noses nearly touching as he sneered. “Listen here, brat. I’ve caught wind of a revolt based right here in mommy’s precious city. You’re going to tell me all you know and maybe, just maybe, I won’t beat you into a bloody philosophical pulp!”

Greece stood up, pushing his forehead into Turkey’s until the man took a step back in surprise. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he said simply, crossing his arms. He smiled. “But if I did, I’d probably warn you to keep an eye on the Peloponnese.”

“Why, you little –“

“Mother would have been proud.” Greece sighed, eyes focused on something in the distance. “She is proud, I know. She is watching over me, guiding me, from Olympus, from her special place among the pantheon.”

“What did I tell you about speaking of those damned Olympians, you little brat?”

Greece spat in his face.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
